


the things we’d do to be notice by our crush

by infptwriter



Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Truth or Dare, strong hints of smut!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infptwriter/pseuds/infptwriter
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi play truth or dare during a party at Komi’s place.It’s Akaashi’s chance to make a move on Bokuto.If he has to pretend to be drunk to finally make it happen, it goes unmentioned.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857223
Comments: 3
Kudos: 246





	the things we’d do to be notice by our crush

**Author's Note:**

> hints of smut ahead! NSFW-ish!

Of all the people that Akaashi has met, Bokuto Koutarou is definitely the one that has intrigued him the most so far. 

Right when Akaashi got in college, he met said person at the university’s café. It had been merely because he met by accident an old acquaintance of his, Kozume Kenma, whose mom happens to be friends with Akaashi’s own mother. He merely meant to say hi – after all, his mother taught him to be polite – but he hadn’t been expecting for Kenma’s friend to arrive right when he did as well. When they introduced themselves, Akaashi was immediately drawn into the man with spiked white hair and owlish eyes. Bokuto Koutarou, a person with such unique personality, overshadowing Kenma’s and Kuroo’s – Kenma’s boyfriend – presences at that moment.

Yet, Akaashi only started hanging out with him a few weeks later, because Bokuto sought him out by himself.

Now, it’s been two years ever since. Akaashi is 20, almost 21, Bokuto being barely a year older, and they both have been friends since Akaashi’s third month in college. As much as Akaashi wants to deny, Bokuto  _ is  _ his best friend and even worse, he’s Akaashi’s biggest crush ever, something he vowed to himself to never act on it.

Until now.

(Akaashi has just become tired of pining for someone so hard and never getting even a rejection back. He knows that his heart will only rest when he has an answer and, to be honest, his friends – more like Bokuto’s friends from volleyball, but he had been befriended fast – have been telling him nonstop that Bokuto feels the same. So, perhaps, Akaashi is tired of pretending that he doesn’t feel that way, and he might take upon any opportunity to show Bokuto that he wants,  _ needs _ more.)

It’s Saturday and the volleyball members, most of Bokuto’s friends, decided to throw a party. Komi, one of his teammates, throws the party at his own house that’s not very far from the university, on the weekend his parents are away for some trip. 

Akaashi has never drunk before. He is offered sake, he is offered vodka, and he is offered even beer. But he decides on drinking some vodka with juice, something that Suzumeda – one of their friends from the team – says will taste less bitter in Akaashi’s mouth. Especially since he’s not used to alcohol  _ at all _ . But Akaashi wants to drink, he wants to mingle, he wants to be a part of Bokuto’s social life as well since the man is drinking with his teammates. He also wants to feel confident enough to try something tonight.

“Take it easy, okay?” Suzumeda tells him, and Akaashi nods, even though he pays no mind.

On his third cup, Konoha, another teammate, suggests that they play truth or dare in the living room. Akaashi immediately says eyes, cheeks flushed and small smile on his lips. Although he had been drinking, he had been quietly and secretly only putting juice on his cup. He feels lighter, definitely being somehow affected by the little amount of alcohol he had drunk, but still conscious about everything, enough that he knows he’s barely tipsy.

“Akaashi! Are you drunk?” Bokuto asks him and Akaashi allows himself a soft giggle.  _ Let this play out now _ . Bokuto looks cute with flushed cheeks as well.

“No…” he replies and smiles at Bokuto, small and hesitant. Bokuto gulps. “Are you?”

Bokuto shakes his head and Akaashi nods at him. “Er, maybe you should slow down with the drinking. It’s your first time, right?”

“Mhmm,” Akaashi hums and looks at the ceiling where he’s sitting on the floor next to Bokuto. They’re both waiting for everyone to join them, so they can start. “Sure.”

When everybody settles in, Akaashi tries his best to focus on the game. He’s a bit lost about the idea of dare – and honestly a bit scared, since he has heard that they mostly involve lap dances, shots and doing stupid things – so he decides that truth is safe. Truth he can say a lie easily, because he’s great at lying so–

“Akaashi, truth or dare!”

“Uh, truth.”

“Do you like someone romantically?”

–Akaashi knows if he wants things to happen according to his own plans, he shouldn’t lie at all. Not when  _ this _ is the question that came, bringing such a huge chance – one he will gladly grab and make most of it –, and so he immediately gasps, shocked and nervous. Looking down, he fidgets with his own fingers and…

“I do.”

That’s all he offers but the entire room breaks into a grin – except Bokuto, who frowns.

Everybody moves on. Akaashi feels Bokuto’s eyes on him for a lot of rounds, ones that the bottle doesn’t end up pointing to either of them. He ignores it, watching the game with interested eyes, paying attention to people’s dares and answers. But then, the bottle spins and points to Bokuto and suddenly things take a good turn  _ fast _ .

“Bokuto, truth or dare?”

“Dare!”

“I dare you to kiss Akaashi! Not just a peck, full kiss with  _ tongue _ .”

Bokuto gasps, looking at Akaashi with wide eyes. Akaashi stares back at him, face even and expression waiting, as if he’s asking Bokuto  _ what are you going to do about it? _

“I don’t wanna make Akaashi uncomfortable, guys,” Bokuto says honestly and looks at Komi, who suggested this dare, with a scolding face. Komi only shrugs back at Bokuto.

“Akaashi, do you mind?” Komi asks Akaashi, and he shakes his head as an answer.

“I don’t.”

Some people clap, other whistle, and Akaashi stares at Bokuto’s eyes with an expecting face. He accepted the dare. He said he won’t be uncomfortable. He  _ needs _ Bokuto to make a move.

“Okay… I’m sorry, Akaashi.”

Akaashi isn’t sorry at all.

Bokuto cups his cheek, leaning in immediately and kissing him on the lips. Akaashi can’t help but sigh, his arms gripping Bokuto’s crossed legs in front of him. He opens his lips immediately, moving his mouth slowly against Bokuto’s compliant one and soon their tongues meet, languid and tasting. The whole world is muted behind them, and all they can think of is about the other mouth’s, the hands and the caressing tongue. They only end it when suddenly one of them, probably Konoha, yells:

“Get a room!”

Bokuto breaks the kiss like he had been electrocuted. He looks at Akaashi with wide, scared eyes but Akaashi can’t even bring himself to pretend he’s shocked as well. They both look at each other for a second before Bokuto looks away, returning to be seated next to Akaashi instead of in front of him like he just was right now. Akaashi says nothing, watching him with hazy eyes, the need of tasting more of Bokuto tingling on his swollen lips.

Somehow, the game moves forward – but not enough to last more than three or four rounds. Neither of those land on Bokuto or Akaashi, and even though Akaashi keeps looking at Bokuto, waiting for some sort of reaction, he gets nothing. Bokuto doesn’t look back at him, doesn’t meet his eyes and doesn’t talk to anyone else either. With the way things suddenly become awkward between both of them, everybody realizes it and drops the game soon enough. When Bokuto gets up, he runs to the kitchen.

Every single person in that room gives Akaashi a look that means ‘please, go and grab your man’. Turns out that Akaashi isn’t there to disappoint after all.

He waits a few seconds and walks into the kitchen himself, looking for the man that had just given Akaashi the best kiss of his entire life. Akaashi wants to have it again, even more so because his crush on him is getting borderline painful and desperate. Enough that Akaashi is playing to be drunk to get Bokuto to even try to see if he likes Akaashi or not.

(Akaashi has a strong feeling he does. If the way Bokuto just acted is any proof.)

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says as soon as he spots the man alone in the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water. He glances at Akaashi for a second and then pours another glass – one he offers to Akaashi silently. “Thank you.”

Akaashi grabs the glass and drinks it thirstily. He has been dying to drink some water for a while now, considering the amount of alcohol (small, but still there) and juice (fairly huge, enough to make Akaashi sick of it) he has already drunk during the night. Bokuto watches him with silent eyes for a moment, but then he starts looking at the ground again.

“Did you hate it?” Akaashi asks him when he finishes his glass. Bokuto startles so strongly he almost drops his water. 

“What?”

“I asked if you hated it.”

Bokuto puts his own glass on the counter, then grabbing the empty one on Akaashi’s hand to do the same. Akaashi watches him, quiet and wondering, still waiting for an answer. Bokuto takes his sweet time putting the glasses there, then to just look at Akaashi with fear in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Akaashi. You didn’t even want to.”

“Bokuto-san,” he starts calmly and blinks slowly. The little effect of the alcohol is already wearing off, though he still feels lighter, still relaxed enough to do this with confidence. “If I didn’t want to, I wouldn’t have accepted to do it.”

The reaction he gets is immediate; Bokuto blinks, confused, and when it settles in, he blushes a bright shade of red, his lips parting slightly so he can release a shaky, breathy ‘oh’. Akaashi keeps staring at him, gaze locked with Bokuto’s, not willing to miss a single reaction. 

“Akaashi,” he breathes, voice nervous and small. “Are you drunk?”

“I’ve had one drink hours ago,” he says with confidence, taking a step forward, walking into Bokuto’s personal space. Bokuto doesn’t move, doesn’t say a word, which Akaashi takes as a good sign. Feeling bold, he cups Bokuto’s face with one of his hands. “I have never been so sober in my entire life.”

Slowly, Bokuto gravitates towards Akaashi as well. Somehow, they get closer, bodies starting to glue and melt together. Akaashi feels Bokuto’s hands on his hips, reaching his lower back. He allows his other hand to meet Bokuto’s hair, his fingers playing with the hair on the back of his head. Gradually, their faces move closer as well, and it feels like all the air inside the room is heavier than normal.

“Do you mean it?” Bokuto asks, voice low and the sound of it makes his lower belly burn hot. 

“More than you can imagine,” he whispers and when he’s close enough that their noses are touching, he is overpowered by something he can’t describe, a desire so strong he’s suddenly talking again. “Let me show you just how much.”

Bokuto closes the gap.

This time, with no one watching, it feels much more sensual to do this. Bokuto hands pull Akaashi closer, their bodies touching everywhere as it’s possible, no space needed between them. Now that Akaashi has tasted Bokuto before, he dives in with expertise, ready to drown into the ocean of feelings that comes with this. As much as they kiss with passion and with a hint of something more there, there’s no rush this time, between just the two of them and their fast beating hearts.

It’s not enough, though. Even though they keep their mostly languid pace, soon, their hands realize there’s a need for more, a desire building up inside them. Akaashi’s hands around Bokuto’s neck grip his hair tighter, just like Bokuto’s hands go lower and lower. The moment he reaches Akaashi’s ass, the moan that rips through Akaashi’s throat is embarrassing, but he doesn’t have time to dwell on it because soon Bokuto breaks the kiss and attacks his neck. 

Deep inside, Akaashi is embarrassed, for his loud moan, for throwing his head back as soon as he felt lips under his jaw, but he can’t bring himself to actually care. He doesn’t let go of Bokuto’s hair, and one of Bokuto’s hand stay glued to his ass, cupping slightly like it was meant to be there. There’s also the thrill of doing this somewhere so open, where anyone could walk on them, and neither seem to even think about it at the moment. Bokuto especially, with his lips going lower and lower until he reaches Akaashi’s collarbones. 

There, he bites softly and looks up, meeting Akaashi’s dark gaze. The surrounding aura is so sensual that neither of them actually think, they just grind against each other. Immediately, they both release a groan and Bokuto is suddenly kissing him again.

This time, they’re both aware of their growing erections, of the heat pooling on their lower bellies, of the way their hands are gripping harder than usual, but neither of them mind. Their hips move against each other, mouths kissing and swallowing the soft noises the other makes. It’s too much, but also not enough, and soon Akaashi slides his hands into Bokuto’s shirt, wanting to feel his muscles…

“Ops! Sorry!”

They both break apart to a feminine voice and when they look at the door, the person isn’t there anymore. It happens so fast that they don’t have the time to feel embarrassed for being caught in the act, so Akaashi dives in for another kiss. Bokuto stops him though.

“Akaashi? Are you sure that…”

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi starts exasperated. “Haven’t I been clear enough?”

“It’s just… Uh, Akaashi, I’m not looking for one-night stand, especially with my best friend.”

Akaashi groans and cups his face with both hands.

“ _ Koutarou _ ,” he starts, voice firm. “I didn’t kiss you because I want to get laid. I kissed you because I am in love with you.”

“ _ Oh _ ,” Bokuto whispers and Akaashi huffs a laugh, but it’s only for a second, because soon enough Bokuto’s lips are on his. 

“I’m in love with you, too,” he whispers between kisses. “In case you haven’t noticed.”

Akaashi smiles. “Good, now, can we move this to my apartment?”

Bokuto’s smile is blinding and mischievous at the same time. 

“Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> It was rather short but I hope you liked it!  
> Thank you for reading it <3
> 
> (find me on twitter @owlhashira)


End file.
